


Grow Old With You

by Unknown



Series: You And Only You [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Baby OC - Freeform, Daddy!Jon, Daddy!Robb, F/F, F/M, Family, Kid!Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"Hi! Okay, uhm. Could you do something kind of like you did in "The You and Only You" series.. Another part of it where they adopt their first baby (a girl)?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another installment from the blog. You can find me at youngwolfandthebastard on tumblr.

"Wow," Robb says, staring down in the bassinet. He is breathless, positively breathless at the sight of their baby girl sleeping peacefully on her back, swaddled in a dove grey blanket. Her dark skin is smooth, a wisp of curly black hair on the top of her head. Her little hands grip the blanket, her nails small and shiny. He is in _love_. 

"Are you watching her again?" Robb straightens up and laughs nervously as his husband walks in. Jon crosses his arms and shakes his head with a smile. "She's not gonna disappear, Robb. And she'll give you plenty of time to stare when she wakes up screaming in the night for a nappy change and a bottle."

Robb rubs the back of his neck and leans into Jon's side when he comes up beside him. He rests his head on his brother's -  _husband's_  shoulder. They had only brought her home last month after two years on an adoption waiting list. She was perfect. 

"I am terrified of her at the same time that I am enamored, does that make sense?" Robb asks, hiding his face in Jon's neck. Jon's body shakes as he laughs and it is a beautiful feeling and sound. 

"Of course! But don't worry, she completely relies on you. She loves you, she just doesn't know that that's what the feeling is called yet." Jon kisses his brow and moves forward just before she starts to fuss and whimper as she awakes. Robb huffs.

"How do you do that?"

"Mmm, do what?" Jon asks, picked her and soothing her as he walks out of the nursery. Robb follows him into the kitchen and helps him set up a bottle. 

"You just... know when she's about to wake up and what she needs. Why can't I do that?" He sounds a bit put out, even to himself.

"Its all in her expression," Jon insists with a shrug. She takes the bottle well enough and he walks over to Robb with a smile on his face. "Does this make me the mum?"

"What? No! We're both dad. Or, well, one of us is Dad the other is... Da? Papa?" Robb shrugs. "Maybe we  _can_  just make you mum."

Jon laughs at this, handing Robb the bottle. Robb takes it without thinking and thoughtlessly fixes a burping cloth onto Jon's shoulder as he lifts their daughter and gently, but firmly pats her back. She gives two little wet burps and then Robb is taking the cloth and fluidly handing the bottle back to Jon as he gets her back into position to feed her. Once she takes the bottle again, both men stop. 

"We're getting awfully good at that," Robb muses.

"I'm proud of us," Jon says with a grin. "Oh and speaking of mum's, ours called. They haven't seen the baby yet and everyone is getting restless." He rolls his eyes. "I could hear Arya in the background getting all insulted that she would be labeled restless. She claims it's only because Sansa's new beau is so sweet it's sickening and that Bran's boyfriend is the only thing keeping her from allowing Rickon to push her off the roof."

"Bran and Sansa have introduced whoever they're dating to the family?" Robb exclaims. Oh god, he feels so old. That only happens if it's serious and someone is getting ready to do some question popping. With Sansa at 25 and Bran at 20, it seems the former is more likely to go down that road, but still. 

"And Arya's been talking a lot about some Gendry character."

"Waters?" Jon asks,frowning. "Robert Baratheon's son? From his first marriage?"

"I dunno, you're the one who's up on society, not me," Jon points out as he puts the empty bottle down and Robb helps with the cloth again. He burps their daughter and then keeps her against his shoulder, supporting her neck as she looks curiously around. 

"Hello, you precious little treasure," Robb says, their conversation momentarily forgotten. "You are just gorgeous, are you not?" He gets a gurgle in response and Jon laughs. 

"Here, take her so I can wash that out and toss the cloth in the wash, yeah?" Jon says. He hands the baby over with skilled hands and gets on with the chores, washing the bottle out and throwing the cloth into the laundry basket by the door. They had bought a new house just outside the city where it was quiet, but close enough to their family that they could easily get in touch again. Jon had been mending his relationship with Catelyn over the years and it had been going wonderfully. 

"Do you wanna pop in on them this afternoon? I think the others and their partners will be there. And it'll be a surprise." Jon wiggles his eyebrows as he walks back into the kitchen. Robb is busy making faces at the baby. "Robb?"

"Huh?"

"This afternoon. Family. Baby. Yes?" he says with a smile. 

"Oh, yeah, sure. This one's gonna want a nap first though, right?" As it is, her head is already lolling to the side on Robb's shoulder. She drools a bit as her eyes droop shut. Robb whines at the back of his throat at the cuteness. "Jooooon," he whisper-screams. "Jon, _look_ at her."

"I _am_ ," Jon assures him with a grin. "And if you keep making screeching noises, I'll be looking at an upset baby, and I don't think either one of us is gonna want that."

Robb, wisely, shuts up.

* * *

Jon admits he's a bit nervous when they pull up in front of the family estate. There are other cars there, indicating that their siblings have people of the romantic persuasion over with their families. Jon does not want his baby's debut to be like this.

Robb, naturally, thinks he's being ridiculous. 

"She'll be fine. I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous and everyone is going to love her. What's the problem?" he asks.

"She's adopted?" Jon tries. "I know how that goes in these kinds of families."

"You're adopted!"

"Yes and look how well that went for me the first 26 years of my life!" Jon says. Robb falls silent. "Sorry that was... I'm getting over it, I swear, you know I am."

"But it's still hard, I know," Robb assures him. He sighs. "We leave is anyone says anything stupid, alright? I promise." With that, they go in. 

Sansa, surprisingly, is the one to answer the door. Her coo deafens both men and then she's making faces at the baby in the carrier, who is still asleep and Jon is going to kick his sister's arse if she wakes his precious newborn up. 

"Oh my god, she's amazing! What did you name her?" Sansa says, ushering them in. There's something softer about her and Robb and Jon share a look before answering her. 

"Lyanna," Robb says. Sansa straightens, biting her lip as she nods.

"Well Father is going to have a startle at that." But she leads them in, hanging back a bit with Jon. She takes his hand and Jon looks down in surprise. They've been better, but not perfect. No siblings are, he supposes.

"What's happened?"

"Do you remember the Tyrells?" Sansa says.

"Margaery and Loras? Raised by their crafty grandmother Olenna? Yeah. Loras married Renley Baratheon a few years ago, right?" Jon says. Or at least he thinks so. Robb really  _is_  the one on top of societal things. 

"Yes," she says hooking arms with him as they walk toward the sitting room where Jon can here people cooing and laughing at the baby already. Thank the gods that's going well. "Those Tyrells. Well," Sasnsa continues as they walk in and Jon catches sight of Margaery Tyrell showering his daughter with kisses as Robb cradles her in his arms, "I'm engaged to one."

"You're  _what_?" Robb says, head snapping over to her. Oh, no wonder she wanted to tell Jon first. Robb is giving a beady glare to Margaery who is completely tuning him out even though she knows what's happening. Jon is officially afraid of her. 

"I think that's wonderful," Jon says dutifully just as Robb says, "As eldest in the house, I think I should have been asked!"

"Father agreed already!" Sansa says, hands on her hips and now that Jon is looking, he can't seem to find Arya anywhere. He ignores his husband and sister's spat and swoops in to save his daughters young ears from their squabbling. Sitting next to Catelyn, he watches them from a safe distance. 

"She's beautiful, Jon," Catelyn says softly. "Where is she from?"

Jon clears his throat. "One of the provinces out east, where my cousin Daeneryrs is from. She has influence there. Put in a good word when she heard we had been waiting for almost two years.." Jon shrugs, unashamed to have had help. They have their daughter, and that's all that counts. 

"And her name..." Catelyn says falling quiet as Margaery helps Sansa trip up Robb. 

"...that was my doing. Robb was... conflicted at first. But when I took it back, he clung to the idea and when we got her, that's what he wanted. So." Jon shrugs and there's a loud boom of laughter. He looks up to find Arya walking in with a lithe man behind her, about Jon and Robb's age. Gendry Waters, Jon assumes. He's carrying a package and Arya is excitedly dragging him to Jon. 

"We got a gift!" she says with a smile. Then she elbows Gendry in the ribs and he makes a face at her as he hands the box over to Jon. Catelyn is gracious enough to take it, but Jon shakes his head and takes the package, putting it to the side. He then gently transfers the baby over to her, Catelyn's eyes going wide as saucers with gratitude and affection. 

"She's your granddaughter. You should hold her for a bit. She's going to need some strong female presence in her life besides Ygritte. Her godmother can teach her to be tough. You can teach her to strong. There's a difference." Then he turns to Arya, taking the package into his lap. "And you," he says, swatting her on the backside. "Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Both Arya and Gendry make faces at him. 

"If he was my boyfriend, I'd be doing much worse," Arya says. 

"Friends," Gendry settles with. "Very good friends. Not that the man who ends up with Arya won't be happy, he will, but it's not me."

"Like I'd want you," she says, but she's smiling. 

"What is this anyway?" Jon asks.

"Open it, you dolt."

So Jon does. He's confused at first, because all he sees are ears on a hat, but then he pulls out the entire outfit and loses himself in a fit of laughter. A small, fuzzy body outfit for the winter in a wolf design, complete with little paw booties and gloves, a hat with wolf ears and a snub tail on the backside, is inside the box and Jon wants to die at the hilarity of it all. As it is, he's sure his lungs are going to collapse.

"Jon, what's so - oh god, Arry, you didn't," Robb says, having escaped his sister and her fiancee. "That is... I'm over here, getting beat up by our sister and the in-law to be and your getting gifts? How is that fair?"

"Definitely fair," Jon says, wiping away tears of laughter. "Arya, when you have children, expect something worse."

"Gendry picked it out," she blurts and then runs when Gendry yells, "I did no such thing, Arry, you little liar!" and chases her down. They skirt past Nedd, who seems to have just returned from some kind of meeting. A young man that neither Jon nor Robb recognize is standing behind him, looking in with a gentle sort of fascination. 

"It seems we're late to the party," Nedd muses and comes in, making a beeline to Catelyn where she's holding the baby. "Oh, she's gorgeous," he says to Jon and Robb, Robb having flopped down onto Jon's lap. "What's her name?"

After a moments pause where Jon and Robb share a look, Robb clears his throat and says, "Lyanna Wylla Stark." Nedd goes quiet, and it's not like they can take it back, change her name, and be done with it, but Nedd starts to smile and nods his head.

"Strong name for her, then. She'll do well in life with it behind her," he says. Then Catelyn is handing her over gently and Nedd dwarfs her tiny body with his large one, but it lends a soft edge of the surreal to the situation. He clears his throat, and maybe brushes away tears, and turns to the young man that seems to have found his way to Bran. Jon watches as he kneels in front of Bran, hand on his knee, smile on both their faces. "Excuse me, boys, how rude. Jon, Robb, Jojen Reed, one of our new partners in the industry. And, consequentially, Bran's partner. Jojen, my sons, Robb and Jon, and their daughter."

"Ah, I've heard much about you," Jojen says, standing and wheeling Bran over. Nedd hands the baby over to Bran, the young man enthralled by her squirming little body and waving hands. "Bran looks up to you both."

"Of course I do," Bran says, eyes fixed on his niece. "They're both wonderful. And so is little Lyanna, oh hello." He laughs and Jojen's eyes get wide and full of awe at the sight. Jon smothers a laugh in Robb's shoulder. Robb hides his with a cough, their mother sending them both looks of faux reprimand.

"Did any of us turn out straight?" Robb says and Jon looks at him, aggrieved and embarrassed. 

"Robb!" he exclaims, but Rickon, who had been sitting by Margaery raises his hand and Arya, carried over the shoulder by Gendry, arrives with a raised hand as well, dangling from her perch. 

"Just not straight for you!" Arya says, slamming a fist into Gendry's back, making the older man laugh.

"Thank the gods," he shoots back and then Arya is laughing as well as he puts her down. 

"Three gay sons, a straight son and daughter, and a daughter who prefers both-" Catelyn starts. 

"Bisexual!" Sansa calls with a laugh. 

"Ah, yes, that's the word. Thank you, dear. And a bisexual daughter, well, I should be so lucky that my children all turned out so well. All successful, all with loving family, friends and partners. And now, one set with a precious child." She smiles softly at Jon and Robb, then at Bran and Jojen entertaining Lyanna. "No matter what, I expect grandchildren from all of you regardless."

A set of groans come from the younger siblings, Rickon falling over and bemoaning the unfairness of it all, as Jon and Robb laugh. They stay for a few more hours, letting an excited Sansa change Lyanna and a cautiously happy Rickon feed her. Margaery and Jojen seem like good people for their siblings, not to mention that alliances with the Tyrells and Reeds are desirable for their father's company, but Jon and Robb feel better knowing that they were love-matches first and foremost. Later, Gendry promises that he has been looking out for Arya, and Jon and Robb both express their gratitude about that. Arya had always been the independent one. That Gendry could keep up with her was a blessing.

"If only she did love you romantically," Jon jokes, and Gendry rolls his eyes at the comment. 

* * *

 

Arriving home in the later hours of the evening, they put Lyanna to bed and fall into their own in exhaustion. 

"See? That went well. They loved her and father only had a few tears in his eyes when he herd her name," Robb whispers, pressed against Jon's back, arms around his waist.

"Yeah," Jon muses. "I'm glad they're all doing well. We've been so wrapped up in baby preparations that we haven't seen them in a while. We need to make a conscious effort to see them."

"I know. But like you said, they're doing well. Growing up. We even have a wedding to look forward to!"

"Maybe two, if the way Jojen was making doe-eyes at Bran is anything to go by," Jon says with a laugh. 

"I know! I like him. He's alright. Margaery, however. I've heard things. She's no flower, she's the viper under it," Robb says. 

"Good," Jon grunts. "Perfect to match up with our sister. The world will be so focused on shielding against Margaery they won't see Sansa coming. Formidable, those two."

"I guess..." Robb says, trailing off with a yawn. "I still don't like it."

"Do shut up. Worry about Arya, if anyone. Sansa will be fine. And actually, Gendry has Arya's back, she'll be fine as well. They all will."

"You aren't afraid Gendry will replace us?" Robb asks sleepily. 

"Silly prince," Jon says with a smile. "She loves us too much." They both start to drift into sleep after that. It is peaceful and secure, wrapped up in each other's arms, knowing their family is safe and happy. Of course, Lyanna finds it a perfect time to wake up wailing, her shrill cries almost magnified on the baby monitor. Robb groans against the back of Jon's neck. 

"I told you she'd give you plenty of time to stare when she woke you up in the night," Jon says, chuckling sleepily as Robb gets out of bed and rubs his eyes, Jon rolling over and stretching, getting up too. Robb frowns. 

"I've got her," he insists. 

Jon smiles. "I know. But I'll come too." With that, they get up and go into the nursery, right next door to them. They had just started using her crib with her and maybe both are a bit loathe to leave her alone just yet. 

"Hello, my little wolf. We're right here," Robb says, lifting her out of her crib and rubbing here back as she lays her head on his shoulder and cries.

Jon kisses her cheek and then Robb's before winking and leaving to get her a bottle. "I've got it this time," he says. 

Robb just smiles.


End file.
